


Stones

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Instagram Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: On glass closets and strategically placed emojis





	Stones

“We should instastory”. Dan is back from cleaning up in the bathroom and settling back into bed. 

He didn’t put pants on, which Phil is very appreciative of. The intimacy of post sex nuditity is something he’s always loved. Or maybe he just likes being naked. 

Dan’s already booting up his laptop to browse Wikipedia, another post-coital ritual Phil finds a familiar comfort in. 

What he finds less comforting is Dan turning his front camera on to fluff his curls. Guess he was actually serious about filming a story…

“I’ll get some water” Phil’s already pulling the covers up to dart to the other side of the hotel room. They’re not out; they’re not exactly in either, but laying shirtless in a bed together isn’t exactly plausible deniability. 

“No! Stay! I have an idea”. Dan’s got a glint in his eye that usually goes hand in hand with him being a little shit. It’s the one he gets before he pulls a prank on Phil, or says something inappropriate to get a response. It’s also the one he gets when he wants to mess with the audience a bit. 

They figured out early on that anything they said and did would be screenshotted, slowed down, gifed, and analyzed to death. Phil never let curiosity get the best of him, and stayed away from the discourse surrounding them. He doesn’t really want to know what someone else thinks he meant when he said that one sentence 5 years ago, and doesn’t really care. 

But Dan...Dan can’t help himself. He never has. It’s certainly gotten better over the years, and therapy has taught him to not give into his urges to respond or engage. 

However, sometimes he can’t help but play into it a bit. A joke he knows will set the subscribers off, a nod to something he’s not supposed to know, a strategic instastory he knows will get people riled up. 

It’s not malicious, he just likes to have a pulse on the community and what they pick up on. He says it helps his creative process. Phil would never say it, but he thinks it’s also the theatre kid in him who secretly loves the attention. Attention he can control. 

“Imagine the Tumblr shit storm if we both posted right now. They’d be talking about it for weeks!” 

Phil rolls his eyes as Dan starts and stops the video, redoing a take, resetting his posture. He really is a natural performer. After he seems satisfied with his clips, he looks over at Phil like a hopeful child begging for a toy in a store. 

“Please, babe. It’ll be funny! Besides, you look hot”. Dan winks “You’ve got a nice after sex glow, which you’re welcome for by the way”. 

Phil’s worrying instinct would usually get the better of him, but he’s feeling particularly loved up and mellow right now. Dan’s right, he should thank him for that later. 

“Ugh, fine. But you’re dealing with the onslaught of questions in the next liveshow”. He opens the camera to do a quiff check, “And you have to go get my coffee in the morning. The stuff in the room tastes like dirt”. He scrunches his face to make a point. 

“God, such a diva. Two shows and you’re already adding to your show rider”. 

Phil gets in position to record his video, but stops. He turns to Dan and points at his collar bone. 

“I can’t film. You left a mark”. He’s trying very hard not to give away how much he fucking loves that Dan was too lost in the moment to remember to stop.

They learned a long time ago to be careful, and that people definitely notice. It really was a curse considering Phil’s penchants for biting and Dan’s neck kink. It was the perfect storm for unfortunately placed hickeys, especially in the early days. Tonight was a combination of the high of the success of the show and delirious brought on by exhaustion. It really was hot though. Maybe he should buy Dan flowers or something. Is that a thing? 

Dan looks entirely too pleased with himself when he says “if you’re too lazy to get the concealer, just put an emoji or something over it. You’re all about that quirky shit. No one will think about it”. 

Phil starts to wonder if all this was maybe intentional. That this was another stone being thrown at their glass closet. More than a stone really, that would have been more like a boulder. 

He uploads his story shortly after Dan’s, complete with a very-not-conspicuously placed star over his collarbone. He’s aware people will see it, and know. Well...they won’t know, they’ll assume. But they’ll know. He feels like that should cause more anxiety that it does. It’s not scary, really; just another stone. 

They turn the lights off and finally get the rest Phil knows they both desperately need. He slots himself perfectly behind Dan and wraps his entire body around him like a koala.

He knows Dan will spend tomorrow morning on his secret accounts that Phil definitely doesn’t approve of, laughing at the conspiracy theories and head cannons. He’ll read the fics that it inspired. He’ll be taken aback, and a little pissed, by the people that still refuse to see what’s right in front of their faces. 

Right now, he’s excited for this summer. For them continuing to push boundaries, and throw some more stones at the closet. He knows it’ll be full of bumps in the road, but there’s no one else he’d rather go through this journey with.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/)


End file.
